Computers increasingly are being used to connect to a network. Particularly, computers are frequently used in conjunction with wireless home networks to access a public network, such as the internet. However, a user may not be aware when the connection to the public network has changed. In addition, the user may not be aware that the network may need to be configured. Further, some users find it difficult to configure the network themselves, which can result in costly support calls to an internet service provider or a manufacturer of network component. Therefore, there is a need for an improved system and method of configuring a network.